Silver Linings
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Bagi Nagito yang merasa eksistensinya adalah kutukan, Kirara Hazama adalah silver lining dalam kehidupannya yang selalu berawan. AU. No Despair! Fluff (?). [KomaZama]


**Silver Linings**  
 _07 Juni 2016  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui and Spike Chunsoft

* * *

Nagito Komaeda fobia naik pesawat terbang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Terakhir ia naik pesawat bersama orang tuanya, pesawat itu dibajak oleh perampok, lalu kejatuhan meteor. Entah bagaimana ia selamat; Nagito sendiri tidak yakin ia sedang sial atau beruntung saat peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi.

Jika ada sesuatu yang Nagito percayai, itu adalah keberuntungan dan kesialan miliknya. Jika orang biasa mengalami keberuntungan luar biasa atau kesialan mengerikan paling tidak sekali dua kali dalam hidupnya, misalnya menang undian satu juta yen, atau jatuh dari tebing...maka fluktuasi nasib Nagito bagaikan elektrokardiograf pasien gagal jantung.

Saat itu ia dengan resah menunggu di bandara, sedikit terbatuk-batuk, karena dia memang rentan asma. Nagito gelisah. Mungkin karena Dewi Fortuna yang sering memain-mainkan Roda Takdir sesuka hati, Nagito sudah menyerah untuk mempedulikan diri sendiri. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia sedang menunggu seseorang di bandara. Nagito tidak pernah cemas dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia mencemaskan orang yang ia tunggu tersebut. Dengan perputaran nasib mengerikan yang dimilikinya, Nagito was-was, ia tidak yakin siap mengalami kehilangan lagi karena kesialannya.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun menimpa seseorang yang ia tunggu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Nagito memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar berada dalam hidupnya.

Untuk memastikan saja, Nagito memeriksa kesekian-kalinya, nomor penerbangan orang itu. Pesawat Tiger Spirit nomor B0188.

Dan tiba-tiba...

DUARR...!

"ASTAGA!"

"YA TUHAN!"

Pesawat dengan ekor bergambar kepala macan yang tadinya sedang melakukan pendaratan mendadak meledak. Orang-orang di ruang tunggu memenuhi jendela kaca di sekeliling Nagito, yang berdiri lemas, menjatuhkan tas dan ponsel yang baru ia keluarkan untuk memeriksa penerbangan.

Puing-puing berterbangan, namun tidak sampai ke bangunan bandara, karena jaraknya masih sangat jauh dari bangunan tersebut. Tapi mereka bisa melihat beberapa tubuh manusia yang terlempar akibat ledakan itu, masih terbakar hebat. Beberapa orang mulai mengangkat ponsel dan merekam kejadian itu, sementara petugas keamanan berusaha menertibkan dan menghentikan mereka.

Nagito yang lemas didesak keluar dari kerumunan, dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Matanya yang sewarna asap beracun mulai berair. Napasnya mulai sesak, dan jari-jari panjangnya mulai mencengkeram dada kanannya. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin tertawa. Jika ia Tuhan, ia pasti menertawakan nasib tragis komikal ini. Tapi ia bukan Tuhan.

"Komaeda..."

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Nagito menepisnya kasar.

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"..."

DUAKK

"Aww..." Nagito sampai menangis, tapi ia menoleh dengan kesal ke pelaku penganiayaan tak terduga itu. Matanya melebar. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis memegangi buku _hardcover_ berjudul _To Kill a Mockingjay_.

"Kirara-chan!" air matanya langsung merembes bagai air terjun Niagara. Nagito beranjak dari lantai dan menghambur memeluk gadis kurus berambut hitam yang masih menenteng koper.

"K-Kukira...bukannya...pesawat...ledakan..."

"Iya, pesawat itu meledak, kudengar ada bom di dalamnya...Untung saja bukan pesawatku..." Kirara berkata, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda ceking yang sekarang membasahi bahunya dengan air mata dan barangkali ingus.

Mendengar ini, Nagito melepas Kirara dan memasang wajah sembap ingusan yang bingung.

"Bukannya pesawatmu Tiger Spirit B0188?"

"Bukan. Tiger Spirit D0188. Kode penerbangan lokalnya D. B itu dari Rusia, kalau tidak salah."

"Eh?" Nagito memeriksa lagi ponselnya, merasa yakin ia tidak salah lihat.

"...Oh."

Ia dengan senyum miris menyingkirkan kotoran di layar ponselnya yang sudah membuatnya salah membaca 'D' menjadi 'B'. Kirara memutar mata, menghela napas, tapi Nagito tertawa dan menyambar koper di tangan si gadis, dengan hati ringan meletakkan dagunya di kepala Kirara.

"Syukurlah, aku hanya bodoh~"

"Untung saja peristiwanya mendukung untuk menangis di lantai. Dasar..." Kirara mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan paranoia si albino.

Nagito menawarkan untuk makan terlebih dahulu atau langsung kembali ke asrama kampus. Tapi ke manapun itu, mereka akan naik mobil pick-up Nagito. Mobil usang itu sengaja tidak terlalu dirawat, karena terakhir Nagito membawa volvo, mereka kena rampok. Pernah juga Nagito membawa mobil Rover, mobil normal keluarga, tapi malah terlibat bentrokan massa dan terbakar dalam suatu unjuk rasa mahasiswa. Intinya, kesialan paling mengerikan yang bisa menimpa pick-up usang Nagito adalah...

"Mogok lagi." Nagito menelan ludah. Mereka baru saja keluar dari jalan tol, dan mobil usangnya mogok. Ia memandangi meteran bensin yang masih penuh, dan menghela napas. "Sebentar," ia berkata pada Kirara, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Bannya tidak gembos?"

"Ah, tidak, aku sudah memastikan itu sebelum berangkat...Aneh, padahal aku sudah ganti aki dan mesinnya..." Nagito membuka kap pick-up. Ia mengerang. "Sepertinya Souda-kun menukar mesin aki-ku!" ujarnya, melambaikan kertas pesan yang ditinggalkan Kazuichi Souda.

" **Aku pinjam dulu! – Kazuichi"**

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." Kirara berkata.

Pertama, ia mencoba menyalakan mobil sementara Nagito mendorong, tapi itu hanya bekerja untuk beberapa meter sebelum mesin aki itu mengeluarkan suara meledak-ledak mengerikan. Akhirnya, Kirara dan Nagito mendorong pick-up itu bersama sampai menyingkir dari jalan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengingatkanmu memeriksa mesin aki sebelum pergi ke mana-mana dengan kaleng sial ini..." kata Kirara sarkas, duduk di rerumputan, mengipasi dirinya. Nagito tersenyum tidak enak dan mondar-mandir menelepon bengkel.

Pihak bengkel akan datang, tapi masih tiga jam lagi. Sayangnya itulah satu-satunya bengkel yang bersedia membenahi mobil usang Nagito; bengkel milik Kazuichi Souda. Kirara tidak mengeluh, ia duduk sambil membaca, namun Nagito merasa ia benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Kirara-chan, kau lapar, bukan?" Nagito bertanya, berjongkok di sebelah Kirara, memegangi ponselnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau naik taksi duluan? Aku akan menunggui mobil ini...Ini salahku, hahaha..."

Kirara memandanginya dalam diam agak lama, membuat si albino penyakitan itu semakin tidak enak. Tatapan hitam gadis itu seakan memindai jiwanya yang kotor dan sampah, membuat Nagito ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam inti bumi.

"Aku cemas kalau meninggalkanmu di sini, jadi sudahlah," Kirara menarik bahu si ceking, mendudukkannya di sebelahnya. "Duduk saja dan tenangkan dirimu, Nagito. Dari tadi kau sepertinya gelisah."

"Tapi...Aku..."

"Jangan salahkan nasibmu atau dirimu," Kirara berkata tegas, namun matanya sudah kembali ke buku yang ia baca. "Itu tidak membantu apa-apa. Bukannya ini justru _silver lining_ untukmu? Kau bisa bersamaku lebih lama, iya kan?"

Nagito memeluk lututnya, berharap ia bisa menggelinding seperti keluwing dan lenyap. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kesialannya dari sudut lain. Kalau Kirara berkata seperti itu, tentu saja sekarang ia merasa sangat beruntung, dan sangat bahagia, dan rasanya kalau mati sekarang rela saja.

Bagi Nagito yang merasa eksistensinya adalah kutukan, Kirara Hazama adalah _silver lining_ dalam kehidupannya yang selalu berawan.

~.X.~

Meskipun Nagito lulus jurusan Matematika dengan mudah dan gemilang—karena memang, meski ia merasa dirinya tolol, matematika adalah hal yang konstan dan jauh lebih mudah diprediksi daripada nasibnya—ia tidak bisa memikirkan pekerjaan yang cocok selain bandar kasino. Jadi Kirara menjejalinya buku-buku Stock Market, dan dalam dua bulan, Nagito sudah menggandakan kekayaannya, dan ia sampai bingung duduk di apartemen barunya yang baru ia beli, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selain membaca.

Stock Market hanyalah permainan kartu UNO bagi Nagito. Ia punya firasat yang sangat tajam dalam hal-hal keduniawian. Sayangnya ia sudah lama menyadari, hidup tidak berakhir dengan menjadi kaya raya. Kalau kekayaan, sejak ayah ibunya meninggal, Nagito juga sudah punya.

Teman-temannya yang lain sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, dan pikiran Nagito kembali ke Kirara Hazama. Kirara seorang ahli buku di Perpustakaan Nasional, tugasnya memugar buku-buku, arsip-arsip berusia ratusan tahun yang menyimpan sejarah dunia. Pekerjaan yang penuh kehati-hatian seperti itu sangat tidak cocok untuk Nagito yang, kendati bukannya ceroboh, punya perputaran nasib nano-nano.

Akhirnya ia membuat keputusan. Nagito menggigiti kukunya sambil menunggu balasan e-mail yang baru ia kirimkan, mengundang Kirara untuk makan malam. Tentu saja ia sangat mengerti kalau Kirara menolak, karena terakhir kali mereka keluar bersama, mereka terjebak kebakaran di departemen perbelanjaan, dan asma yang diderita Nagito menambah kerepotan Kirara.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Melihat nama penelepon, Nagito langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Makan malam ya,"_

"Kalau tidak bisa, aku mengerti—"

" _Bisa di tempatmu saja? Aku sedang tidak ingin jalan-jalan...Semingguan ini aku keluar negeri terus..._ "

"Kirara-chan," Nagito menelan ludah, mendengar suara lelah Kirara. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan suara lelah itu karena lelah menghadapi _nya_. "Kalau kau lelah, tidak usah memaksakan diri."

" _..._ "

Nagito merasakan tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya mulai tidak stabil.

" _Karena aku lelah, makanya aku ingin ke tempatmu. Kau kan pintar memijat punggungku._ "

Si albino mencelos, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa, ia hampir menangis saking gelinya. Setelah menyetujui permintaan Kirara—dan bersumpah tidak akan mencoba memasak makan malam—sambungan berakhir, dan Nagito mendapati dirinya memiliki sesuatu untuk dinanti akhir pekan ini.

Ia berjalan—melenggang—ke lemari besinya di balik papan tempat tidur, dan memandangi cincin berlian yang sudah lama duduk di situ sejak ia lulus kuliah. Apakah ia akan cukup beruntung besok malam? Nagito memejamkan matanya, berharap ia akan beruntung—cukup beruntung untuk menyerahkan cincin itu pada Kirara Hazama.

~.X.~

"Untung saja Hanamura-kun sedang luang," Nagito berkata riang ketika menarik kursi meja makan untuk Kirara duduk.

Meja makan dipenuhi hidangan mewah yang lezat. Aroma bebek peking yang dilelehi mentega dengan apel merah di moncongnya, berbaur dengan manisnya pai beri yang dihiasi _meringue_ yang sedikit dibakar di permukaan, menciptakan karamelisasi lezat. Belum lagi tatakan tingkat truffle dan macaron yang diatur sedemikian rupa, siap disantap, memberikan warna riang di dalam tatanan makan malam itu.

"Apa kita harus menelepon Asahina-san dan Owari-san?" Kirara bertanya-tanya, ragu kalau mereka yang jarang makan bisa menghabiskan semua itu. Nagito langsung mengernyit tidak senang.

"Tidak...Jangan cemas soal menghabiskan semua ini. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk mereka. Nah, jangan malu-malu, Kirara-chan, makanlah! Kau tambah kurus, sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini berat sekali?"

Mereka mulai makan malam diselingi obrolan yang cukup seru. Buku yang dipercayakan pada Kirara kali itu adalah rancangan percobaan manusia yang dilakukan oleh Nazi Jerman sebelum kekalahan mereka di Perang Dunia Ke-Dua. Mereka ingat pada beberapa dewan sekolah mereka, misalnya Izuru Kamukura, yang sempat membahas ini di seminar yang diadakan untuk anak-anak _Reserve Course_ SMA Kibougamine.

Kirara terkadang tersenyum padanya, dan Nagito tidak tertimpa kesialan saat menuangi anggur merah yang telah ia simpan khusus untuk momen-momen ini. Si albino itu merasa semuanya sangat lancar, dan hatinya mulai gamang...

Dan ketika keraguan itu datang, maka nasib buruknya bermain.

CRASSHH!

Baik Nagito dan Kirara berhenti bicara, langsung menatap langit-langit saat mendengar suara kaca pecah itu. Langsung saja, Nagito berdiri menjatuhkan kursi dan lari ke lantai dua apartemennya.

"Nagito—"

Namun terlambat. Ternyata bunyi kaca pecah itu menandakan kepergian pencuri. Dan bukan pencuri biasa. Melihat kerapian kamar dan lemari besi yang terbuka, kecuali untuk jendela yang pecah itu, si pencuri pasti sudah lama menarget kamar Nagito.

Nagito memandang hampa lemari besinya. Surat-surat penting, beberapa batang emas dan tumpukan uang masih rapi di dalam, semuanya lengkap kecuali cincin berlian yang harusnya menjadi puncak acara makan malam ini.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon polisi," ujar Kirara setelah memahami premis ini. Nagito menghela napas, menggeleng.

"Sudahlah...Tidak ada gunanya."

"Ini bukan tentang dirimu saja," Kirara terus menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Semua harus tahu kalau gedung ini tidak aman atau sudah ditarget...Apa yang hilang?"

"Cincin berlian Aztec..."

"Wah," Kirara mengangkat alis. "Bukankah itu barang antik? Jika mereka menjualnya, kita bisa melacaknya,"

 _Kita_? Nagito memandangi Kirara yang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia dengan lemas duduk di kasurnya.

"Cincin itu...untukmu," ujarnya, dengan pasrah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di pangkuan. "Mungkin ini artinya aku tidak cukup beruntung untuk memilikimu."

"Untukku!?" Nagito tersentak melihat Kirara tampak sangat suram sampai rambutnya seakan berdiri bagai ular gorgon. "Kalau begitu _harus ditemukan_!" geramnya, dan menghentak keluar, tak lama kemudian berkata keras-keras ke telepon.

Si albino penyakitan duduk terdiam, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Apa maksudnya? Kirara menginginkan cincin itu? Ia beranjak dan keluar dari kamar, mendapati Kirara sedang memelototi ponselnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kirara-chan, aku bisa membelikan cincin yang lain dengan harga yang sama,"

Kirara menoleh padanya dengan alis bertaut dan wajah makin suram mengerikan. Nagito menelan ludah, yakin ia sudah salah berkata.

"Kalau kau kehilangan cincin pernikahan, lalu membeli yang baru, apa cincin baru itu kau sebut cincin pernikahan juga?"

Nagito merasakan lidahnya kelu. Kirara menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Aku memang bukan wanita yang romantis—baiklah, aku bisa memikirkan hal-hal romantis tentangmu _dengan pria lain_ —tapi aku bukannya orang yang dangkal. Setelah semua ini, kamu pikir aku menginginkan cincin itu karena harganya? Kamu pikir aku peduli padamu karena kau kaya? Atau mungkin kamu pikir aku terus baik padamu karena aku kasihan? Kamu lulus _cum laude_ jurusan Matematika tapi otaknya di dengkul—bukan, _hatimu_ di dengkul."

Keheningan mengisi koridor tersebut. Nagito tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia selalu takut mengharapkan sesuatu yang begitu baik untuk dirinya—karena ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa tahan dengan kekecewaan yang mungkin menggelayuti harapan tersebut. Ia sudah siap menjadikan Kirara miliknya dengan cara apapun—tidak peduli jika ia harus menghabiskan seluruh hartanya, atau apakah ia harus berlutut, atau mungkin merantainya, jadi perkataan Kirara bukanlah sesuatu yang ia pahami.

Wanita berambut keriting hitam itu menghela napas, memecah keheningan.

"Nagito sa," Kirara memulai lagi, "Aku sayang padamu. Kau tidak usah melakukan apa-apa soal itu. Kau ini lebih dungu dari kawanku Terasaka, mungkin. Paling tidak dia punya hati yang besar."

Melihat merah perlahan bersemburat di wajah pucat si keriting hitam kurus itu, otak Nagito mulai bekerja dengan sangat perlahan. Seiring dengan informasi yang berhasil ia cerna, jantungnya makin geser dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau yakin...? Aku...Aku ini bawa sial...Kau ingat, aku tidak sengaja membunuh laba-labamu Antoinette...?"

"...Aku sudah menamparmu karena itu dan kita bertengkar selama satu minggu sampai kau menggedor-gedor pintu kamar asramaku."

"...Kalau kau bersamaku, kita tidak akan pernah naik pesawat..."

"...Aku akan pingsankan dirimu dan meletakkanmu di bagasi."

Mata Nagito mulai berair, meski air liurnya sudah tumpah di sudut bibir. Kirara yang sudah terbiasa dengan tampilan menyedihkan pria ini, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan melap wajah Nagito dengan sabar.

"...Kita bisa tiba-tiba jatuh miskin...Aku juga punya dementia mengerikan...Kalau kau meminta cerai, aku bisa-bisa membunuhmu dan diriku..."

Kirara memutar matanya.

"Aku kenal kau. Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa. Dan semua itu tidak akan terjadi, oke?" ia menyunggingkan senyum percaya diri dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Nagito. " _Silver lining_ untukku, paling tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangiku. Nah," ia berbalik ketika bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Fuwa dan Kirigiri-san. Pokoknya cincin Aztec itu akan kita temukan...muhahahahahaha!"

~.X.~

Pernikahan mereka adalah bencana. Pertama, pernikahan gaya gothic kecil-kecilan yang dipaksakan oleh Sonia Nevermind, karena Kirara terlanjur bersumpah saat SMA bahwa Occult Klub akan menyiapkan pernikahannya.

Lalu, Nagito terpaksa naik kereta dari apartemennya karena semua taksi yang ia tumpangi secara misterius mendadak mogok. Dan saat turun dari kereta, jas pernikahannya tersangkut di pintu dan robek. Saat keluar dari stasiun, ia tertabrak sepeda. Akhirnya Nekomaru Niidai menjemputnya dan menggotongnya bak karung kentang ke Villa Kanzaki.

Saat memasang cincin Aztec—yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh Fuwa dan Kirigiri setelah seminggu penuh investigasi—Nagito gelagapan sampai cincinnya jatuh berkali-kali. Saat Gundham Tanaka menyatakan mereka sudah sah menikah, Kirara menciumnya karena Nagito melamun, membuatnya pingsan karena gagal jantung.

Untungnya Takebayashi juga datang, dan Tsumiki juga di sana menyelamatkan Nagito. Setelah lama tertunda, prosesi lempar buket dimulai. Ternyata buket bunganya jatuh ke api unggun di tengah taman villa itu, dan semuanya hening.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan upacara tolak bala," kata Kirara suram, memandangi buket bunga itu mulai melebur di dalam api unggun.

"Semoga kau punya sembilan nyawa, Hazama-kun," ujar Hinata dengan senyum gugup, membuat mereka tertawa.

Saat akhirnya bagian makan-makan, laba-laba beracun Kirara yang bernama Cecilia, jatuh ke krim tar dan termakan oleh Nagito.

Pernikahan itu berpindah ke rumah sakit, dan Nagito terbangun dengan langit-langit putih dan wajah gadis bertirai hitam yang tersenyum tenang, seakan ia tidak cemas meskipun suaminya sudah tak sengaja memakan peliharaannya yang beracun.

"Sudah kuduga..." suara Nagito serak, dan ia memijit-mijit lemah dahinya. Lidahnya ngilu, berdenyut sakit, sisa sensasi gigitan laba-laba. "...Keberuntunganku sudah habis karena berhasil menikah dengan Kirara-chan."

Kirara mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Keberuntunganmu akan dimulai karena kau berhasil menikah denganku, idiot."

Mendengar ini, kendati mulutnya ngilu, Nagito tersenyum cerah seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah ulang tahun.

Jika Kirara adalah _silver-lining_ bagi Nagito...

Maka sekarang, Nagito adalah pria paling beruntung yang pernah ada.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Nnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...*menahan diri tidak nyampah berkelanjutan astaga manisnya ampun tidak tidak aaaaaaaaaa***

 **Ini AU sih ya. Kalau nggak...bakal angst parah /yha /kamu Headcanonku kalau mereka bersatu memang Kirara cocok jadi silver lining-nya Nagito. Mereka tipenya punya kemiripan soal firasat...tapi Kirara lebih calm dan positive XD**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
